Her Gray Shroud
by booklover98
Summary: What if the poisened dagger had done its job in killing the victim? What if Percy had still managed to get rid of Kronos anyway? How would he feel after the war was over? A companion story to His Green Shroud.


**me: this is obviously a companion story to _His Green Shroud._ I thought 'hey, your doing a bunch of pointless other stories when you should be doing homework, so why not do a story where Annabeth is dead instead of Percy?'**

**And this was born.**

**I need to start writing happier things. -_-**

**Story's summery:**

**What if the poisened dagger had done its job in killing the victim? What if Percy had still managed to get rid of Kronos anyway? How would he feel after the war was over?**

**Well you're about to find out.**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>I could see the campers standing at in front of the Big house, possibly waiting on me to go down there and say a few words for the funeral.<p>

Well they would be waiting a long time. There was no way I was going down there only to watch them set Annabeth's shroud on fire.

To accept that she was really gone.

Because that... _that_ would be admitting defeat. It would be giving up on her.

And didn't I promise to save her...?

Yeah. That turned out to be a major fail.

Gods, I feel terrible.

She _saved my **life**._ And how did I repay her?

By failing to save _her's. _

If there was one thing I prided myself on, it was my unfailing ability to help my friends.

Even that had been taken away from me.

I tugged at the silky sea-green tie around my neck, and tried to forget why I was wearing a tux. Not even a random blue tux, a uniformal black tux, with a green tie.

Plus some shades to hide the my bloodshot and puffy eyes.

I didn't want to watch the process from on top of one of the forest trees, but there was no way I was going down there. No way I was going to deal with the pity looks, the grimces when I walked by, the whispers of sorrow following me everywhere.

I could still _remember_ how she died. I could still _remember_ why Luke gave up. I could still remember every ragged breath she drew in her sleep before leaving us.

Leaving me.

I could still see the horror on Luke's face as I told he killed her. How he had broken out of Kronos' control for moment, long enough for him to kill himself in grief.

It wasn't fair. _Luke_ still got to be with her, even though he was responsible for killing her.

So what, if the war was won?

It wasn't worth Annabeth's life.

"I thought I would find you here." someone said, sitting in a branch close to mine.

It was Thalia. She grinned at me, then sighed when I didn't move.

"I didn't want to go down there either. It's just so _weird_. I keep expecting her to walk out of her cabin spouting facts over some building she loves, or critisizing someones' training, or helping the new campers with their Greek lessons." she admitted to me.

I nodded, not saying a word.

"And, I mean, why her? What did she ever do, but try to help a friend? She should have _lived_, dammit." Thalia raged, then closed her eyes, not entirely stopping a tear from falling.

"She should still be alive."

"Yeah." I answered, not knowing what else to say.

Thalia laughed, but it was a bitter laugh, and opened her eyes as we watched Malcom make a speach on her behalf, scanning the crowd for us.

Her shroud was beautiful, an almost silver gray color with a huge owl in the middle, her name etched on the borders.

"We should say something." Thalia said finally. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go say something."

She glared at me. "You're - you _were_ her best friend too, you know. It wouldn't hurt for you to go and say something."

"Actually, you're right. It wouldn't hurt. It would be the equivlant of shoving a rusted sword through my stomach and leaving me to die in the freezing cold." I answered calmly.

Her gaze softened. "Percy-"

"I would go if I was you. They are almost ready to set the shroud on fire."

She didn't say anything for a moment, then climbed down the tree and jogged to the crowd.

I could still hear what she said from up here, so I tried to pay attention to her speach.

"Annabeth Chase was my best friend. I knewn her since she was seven, and I can promise you, that girl always had a plan. She was smart, kind, caring, and just an amazing person. She could usually find the good in anyone." Thalia took a breather, then continued.

"She died saving her best friend, Percy Jackson. And although he isn't here with us today, know that this was the single most selfless thing that anyone has done for this camp. She saved the guy that saved the world. Not many people can claim this. Say what you want about her. But know this. Annabeth can never be replaced."

The people gathered clapped, and she stepped back while the Athena cabin set Annabeth's shroud on fire.

It was almost a shame to see burning when everyone was done speaking about her.

I admitt to crying some, watching it burn, before climbing down the tree, and walking out of Camp Half-Blood.

For once, I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>me: sigh. Emotional to the max. I really depress myself at times.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome.**

**~ Anna/ Booklover98**


End file.
